


If Your Heart Wears Thin, I Will Hold You

by SweetMusicAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMusicAngel/pseuds/SweetMusicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha feels used by Fury, and wants to make a change in the world and decides to start by making help groups. Tony is very agreeable to her proposal and unselfishly helps her out, and more than just financially.<br/>The title is sort of a reference to how Natasha's heart is wearing "thin" by how much SHIELD uses her to their advantage, and Tony "holds" her by being a supportive friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Your Heart Wears Thin, I Will Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> I have already tagged this fic as rape, however I would just like to mention that there is no actual actions of it, it is merely mentioned but I would hate to upset someone by this, so please do not read this fic if this is damaging to you! I also mention self harm and abuse.

The Avengers had grown older, and their missions had been running sparse in between. Natasha of course, had not aged a day due to the serum she received while with the Black Widow Ops. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent her on more missions than any of the others, since she was still "young" and nimble, but she began growing tired of seducing men and killing them all in one night. Fury had begun using her wily, devilishly charming looks more often than she cared to use them herself; not like she could argue with the man who had the money.   
And lots of it. 

She had talked with lots of the team members about it; at first Hawkeye, then Steve, and found herself talking more to Tony than anyone else. Being a "playboy", he knew exactly how she felt, much to her surprise. He knew how she felt about those long, hot nights where you were on top of someone - dominating, pushing for control until neither of you ended up satisfied. In his case, the women (and occasionally men) were fooled into thinking he always wanted more, and in hers, the men died a cruel and vicious death. 

She found herself finding comfort in their chats, and after a few days she knew what she wanted to do in the little free time she was given. 

She started a women's organization that helped rape victims, and it eventually spread out to target girls who were self-conscious and then a support group for girls who had done self-harm and suffered from abuse.   
All funded by the great Tony Stark himself, of course.   
The girls loved Natasha (who to them was her other alias Nancy). Miss Nancy helped many girls realize that even though bad things happen, it only hurts you if you let it.   
She let them know that grieving makes you stronger, and with the help of others you are able to do anything.   
The girls especially enjoyed the classes where Tony dropped by for a lecture, because he always made them feel special. 

Natasha always walked away from those classes feeling pretty damn special too.


End file.
